Pure Hearts and Stained Wings
by Candie Eddlir
Summary: He wanted Syrin, she had gotten in his way. Stupid! How could she be so stupid? She should've known what would happen if she went against him. Consequences. Bad things happen to those who cross Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

He wanted Syrin, she had gotten in his way. Stupid! How could she be so stupid? She should've known what would happen if she went against him. Consequences. Bad things happen to those who cross Tom Riddle.

She splashed through a puddle as she dashed down another seemingly endless hall. She was trapped in some sort of labyrinth.

"Syrin!" she shouted desperately as she ran. She had absolutely no idea where she was, or where she was going. All she knew was that she needed to find Syrin before Tom found her. She continued to call her, however, no response came from the empty corridors. She stopped in the middle of a large hall, panting for breath. She turned around and nearly shrieked in horror as she stared up a giant stone sculpture of Salazar Slytherin.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" a voice from behind her inquired.

Her heart jumped to her throat as she screamed and spun around in fright. Tom Riddle stood there, smirking at her, obviously very pleased with the reaction he got from her. "Hello again, Fae. Fancy meeting you here," his voice as cold and cruel as normal, but with that uncanny smoothness in the edge of his voice... he could get nearly anyone to do anything. But not Fae. Never Fae. That was the basis of his hate for her. She wasn't afraid of him. He couldn't get her to obey him. Syrin was just the tree that grew from that seed of hate.

"Tom, where's Syrin? I need to talk to Syrin!" her voice gave away much desperation than she had originally intended.

He chuckled darkly, "Does the little bird get nervous without her _friend_?" His voice changed drastically on that last word.

"Little bird? You have some nerve, Riddle!"

"Do _not_ yell at me. Have you forgotten where your loyalties lie? I believe you have, Fae. That is why you're here," he took a step toward Fae, but she shoved him back.

"Where is here?"

"This? This is the Chamber of Secrets..." Tom spoke as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "This chamber, constructed by my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE, TOM!" she interrupted.

"No... I've warned you before, Fae!" he growled. "Syrin is mine! I've told you to stay away and you disobeyed me!" He grabbed her by her arm and flung her onto the floor. She looked up and saw a flash of crimson shoot through his eyes. He smirked down at her, "I've given you privileges that you didn't deserve, but you'd rather have a best friend. You'd want to be a loyal friend rather than a servant to the greatest wizard there ever was?"

Rage was vivid in his eyes. But Fae kept her voice still and strong, "I was a friend to Syrin. You claim her as your property. She's yours. You think she deserves the feeling of abandonment! You think that if I'm not here she'll have nowhere else to go. You want her to come to you, sobbing and crying, and worshiping you at your feet! You don't want her to gain the attention of anyone else but you! You know I don't fear you, Tom. I wasn't born with fear! You were afraid of me taking Syrin from you. And now you brought me here... so you can get rid of the one thing between you and what you want. You know I won't let you get to Syrin. And I made her a promise. A promise to protect her from you! And I'd give my life to keep that promise!"

Tom's lips became a straight line across his face and he stiffened up, "So be it..." He looked down at the pitiful girl on the ground in front of him. She would have been a useful pawn to him, with her undying determination, and her passionate will. But, Tom new better than to think he could tame her defiance.

Fae laid there staring at the cold, stone floor, her long brown hair falling over her face. She didn't regret what she said. She meant every word of it. Life wasn't given for one's own sake... It was given for one to share with others, and if Fae's life ended for Syrin, it would not have ended in vain. There was no longer the doubt in her mind. Fae wasn't stupid to go against Tom Riddle. She did it for Syrin. She regretted nothing.

"Stand up, Fae. Now!" Tom snarled in a menacing voice.

"No! I won't!" she shouted back. Suddenly, a new voice came from the other end of the chamber.

"FAE!" shrieked Syrin in horror. Fae's eyes met with Syrin's, then Syrin's gaze drifted over Fae's shoulder. A look of terror engraved Syrin's face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom yelled from behind Fae, and she fell to the floor. Her last visions were that of her only friend, and a blast of unforgiving green light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hogwarts: The beginning of terms...**_

Fae Youngblood closed her trunk with a loud _BANG_! This is it! The day she'd been praying for all summer. Finally, she was going back to Hogwarts for her fifth year. She'd been waiting for an escape from this gloomy house with her father. She'd had her trunk packed for weeks, and she'd gotten her books the day that she got her list. She's just rechecked over her list of things she needed to bring. It was about the fifteenth time that she'd gone through her trunk when she heard a light tap on her door.

She eagerly pulled the door to her bedroom open. Her bright smile looked out of place in the glum house and next to her father's dull face. He hadn't been the same since her mother died...

"Ready to go, Father?" Fae asked excitedly. He responded with only a nod. She grabbed her trunk and ran down the stairs with it, sending echoes through the empty house. She held out her hand and her father slowly took it. They apparated to the train station. Fae let out an excited squeal and ran over to her friends. They all walked through Platform Nine and Three- Quarters together. She looked around her circle of friends. There was Andreas, Luis, Evelyn, and Belle. When they caught sight of Fae rushing their way, they all turned and welcomed her in a warm embrace. Evelyn was jumping up and down waiting to tell Fae all about her summer.

Luis patted Fae on the back, "Hey! We missed you! I was so lonely! Spent most of my summer with Belle, over there! Don't ever leave me again, Fae!" Belle pretended to be hurt my his statement, and they all had a big round of laughs. Belle had gotten together with Luis before fourth year ended. They were perfect for each other. Fae was happy for them both. Belle had been one of her best friends since first year, and Luis was practically like Fae's older brother.

Andreas opened his arms, silently asking Fae for a hug. She was happy to oblige, and she gave him a friendly hug. Andreas smiled to himself. He had had a crush on Fae since third year, only problem was, no one knew it. Andreas was Fae's best friend, even before Hogwarts. Andreas family and Fae's family were very close.

There was a lot of chatter that was soon interrupted by a familiar whistle. The train was almost ready to depart. She looked over just in time to see her dad walk away without so much as a goodbye. She felt her heart ache. However, Andreas mother, Mrs. Turner, treated Fae like her own daughter.

Mrs. Turner gave Fae a tight hug and said, "So glad to see you, dear. We would have loved to have had you stay with us over the summer, but we had to go out of the country with Mr. Turner."

Fae wished that she could have stayed with Andreas and his parents over the summer. Being home was like being in prison... Her father only let her send one owl a week. "I understand Mrs. Turner! Thank you, though." The whistle blew again and everyone grabbed their trunks. Fae, Andreas, Luis, Belle, and Evelyn found a few empty booths in the train and sat down. Fae sat awkwardly while, what seemed like every other student onboard, hung out the window waving and shouting out last goodbyes to their parents. They all stared out the window at the countryside that was rolling by.

Then, Belle broke the silence. "ANDREAS TURNER! I AM APPALLED BY YOU!" Everyone jumped from their seats and glared at Belle, who was wearing an innocent grin. "Well, look at him," she said. "He's dressed like this is the 1930's! Get with the decade, Turner! This is the 1940's. Got it?'

Everyone was cracking up laughing and Andreas blushed a light pink and looked down at his clothes, "Doesn't matter... We are going to get into our robes soon, anyway."

Fae caught her breath and decided to change the subject, for Andreas' sake. "Who's hungry? Chocolate frogs are on me!" Everyone raised their hands immediately. Fae chuckled and stood up. She walked down the train cars in search of the candy cart.

Syrin Goldry was sitting in the back of a train cart. She sighed as she watched some other Slytherin girls talk and gossip. She smiled slightly imaging what it would be like to have friends like that. She was tired of being lonely! She made up her mind that this year she was going to get a real friend. Not like the girls that you just have polite conversation with... She wanted a friend that she could tell everything to. A friend to laugh and cry with. A friend who would stay by her side no matter what. She could feel it in the air. This was a year for change.

Syrin suddenly felt very uncomfortable as a chill ran down her spine. She tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear and turned around. Her eyes met a pair of dark, cold eyes. She let out a gasp, that was Tom Riddle! She quickly turned her head away. Syrin had secretly had a crush on him for the past few years. But then again, what girl didn't have a crush on Tom Riddle. He was smart, mysterious, and breathtakingly handsome. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She never had good people skills, and talking to boys made her even more nervous. She had to get out of there.

She got up from her seat and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Syrin walked over to the door and went down the aisle. She walked through some other cabins in the train. She found it funny how the houses separated themselves even before they got to their tables at the Great Hall. She went down a cart filled with Hufflepuffs and scoffed to herself. She'd always had a dislike for the girls in Hufflepuff. Next she crossed a group of Ravenclaws, and she finally found the snack cart in a train car full of Gryffindors.

Syrin approached the lady driving the snack cart and asked for a chocolate frog. She took the candy, paid, and spun around, butting heads with a girl who was walking behind her. They both fell onto the ground.

"Ow... Bloody hell...," Syrin groaned while rubbing her head. She looked ahead and saw she had run into another girl that she'd recognized as a Ravenclaw.

"I'm so sorry! I should pay more attention. I've never been very good at walking," Fae said.

"It's fine," Syrin mumbled as she stood up.

Fae handed Syrin the chocolate frog that she'd dropped. "Here you go. My name's Fae Youngblood, by the way." Fae said while holding out her hand.

Syrin stopped rubbing her head to shake Fae's hand. "Hello. I'm Syrin Goldry... Slytherin," she said rather shyly.

Fae smiled bent down and collected her five chocolate frogs. "Hello, Syrin. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No I'm fine," Syrin smiled and the two walked back to the train car filled with Ravenclaws. Syrin stood awkwardly as Fae introduced her to Andreas, Belle, Evelyn, and Luis. She couldn't help but notice the way Evelyn wrinkled her nose when Fae mentioned that Syrin was a Slytherin.

Syrin mumbled, "Nice meeting you all," and she began to walk back to the door. Fae stood and grabbed Syrin's arm.

"Syrin, wait."

"What?"

Fae smiled brightly, "Why don't you sit with us? I mean, unless you have other people you'd rather sit with..."

Syrin, rather shocked by her offer, stood there blankly for a moment.

"I mean if you don't want to, it's fine!" Fae blurted out.

"N-No... I'd love to!"

"Great!" Fae said as she yanked Syrin down into the booth.

Syrin gradually grew less shy around Fae's group of friends and they were all laughing together by the time the train stopped at Hogwarts. _Yes_... Syrin thought to herself... _This is the year for change_.


	3. Chapter 3

"You finally gonna drop out of Quidditch this year, Fae?" Evelyn asked.

"Yep! I've decided to trade in my broomstick and work on my wizard chess, instead," Fae replied in a very pompous tone.

"You are without a doubt the biggest nerd in Ravenclaw," Evelyn retorted.

"I was joking, alright? You think I'd ever drop out of Quidditch? Besides, where would Ravenclaw be without their prize Seeker?"

"In the Quidditch Cup." Evelyn answered sarcastically. Fae only glared in response to the comment. Syrin tried not to laugh; she had to admit that the two were very good actors. They really did look like they hated each other.

Fae said, "If you want me off the Quidditch team, you're going to have to kill me first!" She stuck out her tongue playfully. Then, Evelyn smirked and made an imaginary gun with her fingertips, pretending to shoot Fae through the heart. Fae's eyes widened in horror and she jumped behind Syrin, yelling, "Evelyn wants to kill me! She's trying to kill me!"

Syrin burst out laughing, "She would never do that!"

"Yes she would! Don't you remember two years ago… It was a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff! I was zooming down trying to catch the snitch and she hits me right off my broom! What kind of Beater hits her own teammate?" Fae shouted.

Syrin's eyes widened, "That was you?"

Evelyn shouted back to Fae in a defensive tone, "A Bludger was coming right at you! I just… kinda… missed it."

Fae, "And hit me right off my broom! I couldn't see straight for a month!" All six of them walked into the Great Hall together, but Syrin was sad to leave the group to go and sit with the Slytherins. Fae promised to meet up with Syrin as soon as the feast ended. They all listened, amused as the Sorting Hat sang out his annual riddle and sorted the new first years. There was an unusually high amount of Hufflepuffs this year, much to Evelyn's disapproval.

"Hufflepuffs are so boring," she muttered. It was well known to everyone in the group that Evelyn thought that there was no better house than Ravenclaw. To her, Gryffindors were too cocky, Slytherins were jerks, and Hufflepuffs were all boring.

"What about Syrin?" Fae whispered to Evelyn. "Do you think she's a jerk, too?"

Evelyn looked up with a bit of surprise. She seemed to have forgotten that Syrin actually was a Slytherin. "No! Of course not! Syrin is sweet."

"That's what I thought… you really shouldn't be so judgmental," Fae said.

Evelyn looked over to Luis for help; he just shrugged and pointed to Fae, signaling that he thought she was right. Fae smiled at Evelyn and took a bite out of her potatoes. Evelyn then scoffed and reached across the table with her fork and stole some of the food on Fae's plate, suppressing a smile.

"We are at a feast. Why do you still take my food?" Fae whined.

"Because it annoys you," Andreas answered from Fae's right.

"Yep! That's pretty much it," Evelyn said with a big nod and a wide smile.

Fae rolled her eyes and laughed. She was lucky to have such great friends. She thought Syrin would fit in just wonderfully.

* * *

><p>Syrin smiled to herself and started eating some chicken from her plate. She was so happy that she had finally met a group of people who would take her in. They were all so nice, and they made her feel right at home.<p>

So what if she was a Slytherin? She didn't act like the other Slytherins… she had never fit in with them. Those Slytherin girls were always gossiping about one thing or another. However, the group of Ravenclaws was playful and welcoming, but they could be serious and smart when they wanted to be. Maybe they could help her study in some of her classes. She had some partnered classes with Ravenclaws this year. That would be fun.

She grinned and reached over for the pitcher of water, just as another hand was reaching up. Their hands brushed up against each other, and her eyes rose to meet a pair of familiar, handsome, dark eyes. She let out a gasp and drew her hand back, turning her head away to hide a gasp.

"My apologies," Tom Riddle said with a shadowed smile.

"It's nothing…" she muttered almost inaudibly.

He gave her a mysterious smile as he poured the water into her mug, "There you are, Miss… Uh… I don't believe I've had the pleasure of knowing your name." He held out his hand, "I'm Tom Riddle," he introduced unnecessarily.

She shook his hand and shyly said, "Hello… I'm Syrin… Syrin Goldry."

He grinned and stood from his seat, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Miss Goldry…" He nodded his head, and exited the Great Hall, leaving a happy, giddy feeling lingering around Syrin. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see Evelyn, Fae, and Belle all staring at her with wide eyes. Tom wore a smirk on his face as he left the Great Hall. He knew something, something no one else knew. Something that Syrin herself even seem to know, but he could see deeper into her. He could see the blood that ran thick through her veins. He, he knew, and at long last... His waiting was over.

* * *

><p>"Tom Riddle? THE Tom Riddle?" Belle was nearly screaming. She was flailing her arms in the middle of the hallway while everyone else was looking for Syrin's lost cat.<p>

Fae spoke in a serious tone, "Belle if you aren't going to help find this cat go to the dorm." Fae sent a worried look to Andreas, who returned it with understanding eyes.

"Relax, Fae… It's a cat, not a snake. It won't hurt anyone."

"It's all the same to me," Fae stated simply.

"Ace! Ace! Ace?" Syrin was calling down every hall for her lost cat. Fae was looking around desperately hoping to spot the cat before it spotted her. Luis and Belle were talking and giggling to each other, being of no help whatsoever. Evelyn and Fae looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Luis and Belle.

"Ace? ACE!" Syrin cried out, hoping for a response that never came. After twenty more minutes of searching the halls Syrin said, "Thanks for helping, guys, but I don't think we are going to find Ace. Maybe he'll show up-"

Her sentence was interrupted when Fae let out a loud shriek. Everybody spun around to see a gray and white cat gnawing at Fae's right ankle. The cat sunk its claws into Fae's leg and the pitch of her scream rose considerably. Andreas quickly grabbed the cat and tore it away from Fae.

"Ace!" Syrin shouted in joy.

"Bloody cat!" Fae said as she sat down to look at the blood running down her right leg.

Andreas knelt down beside her, "It doesn't look to bad… But we should get the nurse to bandage it up…"

Syrin ran over to Fae, "I'm so sorry! He never bites people. I don't know what's gotten into him! Are you okay?"

"It's not your fault… I'll be fine," Fae said as Andreas helped her up. She leaned on him for support as she limped down to the nurse's office.

"Good lord, child! What happened to you?" The nurse said in surprise.

"A cat attacked her," Andreas answered for Fae, who was looking rather irritated.

"Well, I can fix you right up. Just some disinfectant and a bandage and you'll be good as new, dear." The nurse left to go find the disinfectant. Fae sat down on a chair, dabbing her injuries with a cloth.

"Dumb cats…" she mumbled to herself.

"Well it's not really their fault. I mean, it's instinct, right?"

"But I don't look like a bird!"

"Yes, but Fae, you're Animagus is a dove."

"So what? Animals don't have to attack me for it!"

"Birdie, they don't know the difference," he whispered. She became more at easy at the use of her old nickname. When they came to Hogwarts she'd asked him not to call her Birdie in public, but it did make her remember their early days before Hogwarts.

She leaned her head on his shoulder when the nurse came into tend to her leg. Andreas held Fae's hand as the nurse wrapped up her leg. When they headed out the door, Andreas was pleasantly surprised to find that Fae didn't let go of his hand. She stared at the floor gloomily as they walked down the hall.

"What's wrong, Birdie?"

"Nothing, I… I just… It brings back bad memories when I'm in a hospital…"

"I know… That's why I stayed with you."

Fae nodded her head. "Do you think it's wrong of me not to tell the others about… Well about anything. They don't know about mother, or my Animagus. Sometimes I feel like you're the only one who really knows me.

Andreas stroked her hair soothingly, "These things take time, Fae. You'll open up when you're ready."

She hugged Andreas and whispered, "Thank you."

He smiled, to him, this moment was absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p>Syrin sat in the hall, stroking Ace. She was trying to figure out why he'd attacked Fae. He seemed perfectly normal.<p>

"So," Belle began, "What exactly did Tom say to you."

Syrin felt herself blush, "Nothing much… He just poured me a glass of water, introduced himself, asked for my name, then he told me he'd see me later."

Belle squealed, "You are so lucky!" She missed the eyebrow that Luis raised at her. "Evelyn used to like him, too! She just won't admit it because he's a Slytherin boy." Belle's statement was followed by a grunt when Evelyn elbowed her in the stomach.

However, Belle didn't take this as a signal to stop talking, "It's nothing to be ashamed of! Even Fae used to like him a little. Plus, he's a year older than us!"

"Would you shut up! I never liked him, and I doubt Fae did. Maybe a little, but she got over it quickly. Belle, really, you do have a boyfriend sitting right next to you. Have a little humility! Besides, I think that he's a little too good to be true, don't you."

Belle looked over to Luis and gave an unconvincing, "No."

Syrin got up and walked down to the Slytherin dorms. She climbed into bed that night with a lot on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Fae woke up before anyone else in her dorm. She was disoriented for a moment, forgetting that she was back at Hogwarts. She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Looking down along the row of beds. Evelyn's bright red hair stuck out, even in the dark. Fae knew that Belle had taken the bed right next to Evelyn's, just like she had every year. Fae's bed was against the wall, right underneath a window. She stared out the window to the Great Lake, the ripples following each other in perfect harmony. With the adventures of the new school year approaching, everyone should be excited. Right?

It was moments like this where Fae felt so alone, but at the same time, at peace. She was thinking of her mother again. The anniversary of her mother's death would be coming up soon, during these times she spent most of her time alone or talking to Andreas, the only one who knew of her mother's death. Fae was pulled from her thoughts by a soft whisper.

"F-Fae? Is everything alright?" Evelyn was sitting up, rubbing her eyes when Fae turned around to look at her. Evelyn knew there was something Fae had never wanted to tell her; she noticed it was always the same at the start of every school year. She wasn't trying to pry, but it worried her.

"I'm fine... Go back to sleep, Evelyn," Fae muttered.

Evelyn looked over to the clock. "You know we don't have to get up this early, right? I know you're eager, but Quidditch practice hasn't started yet," she said, hoping to get Fae to smile.

Fae put on a fake smile just so Evelyn wouldn't worry, "Thanks, Evelyn... I'll try to remember." Evelyn gave a sleepy smile and fell back onto her pillow. Fae held still for a few moments, to make sure Evelyn was asleep again. After she was fairly certain she was safe, she stepped out of bed and quietly slipped on her shoes. She silently opened the door and slipped out of the dorm. She padded down the stairs into the empty common room. It was too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. Fae folded herself up on a couch in front of the lit fire place.

"I can't stay like this... I need to talk to someone. It can't be healthy to bottle up my emotions like this... I have to do something about this," Fae was using strong words, but her voice held more sadness than determination.

She stared into the fire, Andreas' words echoing through her head.

_"These things take time, Fae. You'll open up when you're ready."_

* * *

><p>Syrin made her way down from her dorm. The common room was full of Slytherins. She eyed a group of girls who were huddled together.<p>

"Hmph! They never stop gossiping. What is there to talk about this early in the morning? This early in the school year for that matter!" Syrin asked herself.

The annoying squeal the girls were producing got even higher when Tom Riddle walked down the staircase. Syrin looked over to him, suddenly reminded of yesterday's feast. Tom scanned the room until his eyes fell upon Syrin. She froze, meeting his gaze from across the room. He offered one of his mysterious smiles to her, along with a slight nod of his head before leaving the common room. After he left, Syrin was left motionless, staring with wide eyes on the point where he had been standing. When she finally snapped out of her daze she noticed an unfamiliar silence in the room. She turned her head to the couch and found the group of gossipers staring up at her. Their expressions were a mix of shock, horror, and fury. Syrin quickly hurried out of the common room, so they wouldn't see her laugh at their faces.

"Syrin! Syrin!," a voice cried out from behind her.

Syrin turned around and saw an overly excited Belle waving at her, followed by an annoyed looking Evelyn.

"Hey! Have you seen Fae?" Belle asked.

"N-no... I just got up. How's her leg? I hope she isn't mad about Ace," Syrin said earnestly.

Evelyn let out a groan, "She was gone from the dorms when we woke up this morning. We thought she might have gone to see you."

"Oh, relax. What's the worst that could've happened?" Belle said.

"She could be hurt! Or lost! Or-"

Belle interrupted Evelyn with an unconcerned voice, "This happens at the beginning of every year... You worry too much. She'll show up for breakfast. Let's just get to the Great Hall. I'm starving!"

"I was just on my way there, but if we should go look for Fae-" Syrin began.

"She's fine. Believe me," Belle said as she grabbed Evelyn's arm and started dragging her down the hall. Syrin followed them into the Great Hall before leaving to sit at the Slytherin table. She looked at the door in concern. What happened at the beginning of every year? Fae mysteriously disappearing? If that was true, then maybe Evelyn was right to be worried. She would talk to Fae about it after breakfast, Slytherin and Ravenclaw had a shared Potions class. Syrin was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed she was receiving glances from Tom Riddle. She was both surprised and confused to find Tom studying her. She looked down at her plate and began eating to avoid his gaze and to hide her blush.

* * *

><p>"Why do you keep looking back at the door?" Andreas asked Evelyn as he began eating his eggs.<p>

"Um... HELLO! Am I the only one who seems concerned about Fae's disappearance? We haven't seen her all morning, Andreas."

"Don't worry... I saw her this morning," Andreas said calmly.

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief as Belle let out a shrill, "I told you so!"

"Where did you see her?" Evelyn asked, finally taking her eyes off the door.

Andreas spoke through a mouthful of food, "She was perched on a windowsill."

Evelyn wrinkled her nose at Andreas, "I wonder why she was sitting there, it doesn't seem very comfortable." Just as Evelyn finished sp8eaking, Fae walked into the Great Hall. She waved over at Syrin before going to sit down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Where have you been?" Luis asked Fae before she could sit down.

Fae looked at him blankly for a moment, "I-I just wanted to get some fresh air." Everyone exchanged glances before Evelyn pulled out a piece of paper.

"I've looked through our schedules and we have a few paired classes with Slytherins. Normally, I'd be complaining, but with Syrin it might not be so bad."

"What do we have first?" Fae asked.

"Potion," Belle responded with a bored tone.

Andreas looked down at his watch, "And we better go now." The group stood and made their way through the corridors. Fae looked back to find Syrin following them down the hall and waited for her to catch up.

Syrin sped up to Fae and spoke shyly, "Hey, Fae... Can I sit with you during potions? I-I don't have anyone in my house I'd like to sit with, and... and I wanna talk to you."

Fae blinked, surprised at the question, "O-Oh! Yes! Of course you can. Andreas, you don't mind, right?"

Andreas and Fae sat together in almost all their classes, "No," he responded, "I don't mind at all. I can partner up with Evelyn since it looks like Belle will be sitting with Luis."

Fae jumped up, "Great!" She looked down at her watch and turned, starting to walk swiftly down the hall. "Come on! I'm not going to be late for my first class with Slughorn this year," she called behind her at the others. The halls were already starting to clear out.

Belle rolled her eyes and leaned over to Syrin as they tried to catch up to Fae, "Fae's always working to get to each and every class on time. It's really annoying. She can be a bit of a teacher's pet. She loves to know that the teachers like her. I don't think that really matters. She's the top of our grade."

"I honestly wish I knew how she can still be top of the year and play Quidditch. She's some sort of miracle child," Evelyn said dramatically. The group entered the classroom and took their seats without a moment to spare.

"Good day, class," Professor Slughorn began. "It's nice to see you all again for another year of learning, here at school. We are going to get started right away, so we don't waste any time!" He then turned and began writing on the board behind him. Syrin looked to her left to look at Fae, interested to see if what Evelyn and Belle had said was true.

"Now, class, can anyone tell me what this is?" Slughorn asked after writing on the board. Sure enough, Fae's hand shot up into the air before most of the class had bothered to look at the board. "Yes, Miss Youngblood?"

"Well, Professor, the potion you've described on the board, Felix Felicis is a famous potion... Popularly called 'liquid luck.' It is believed that whoever drinks this potion will succeed in any tasks they are to perform after taking it," Fae said, nearly out of breath. Syrin's jaw dropped and she looked back at Evelyn who smiled and nodded.

"Can anyone tell me more about this potion?" Professor Slughorn asked, not seeing the way Fae's jaw clenched, as if she was insulted that he was suggesting that she left something out.

Professor Slughorn nodded to the back of the classroom, "Yes, Tom?"

"Professor, if I'm not mistaken, the name 'Felix Felicis' is derived from a Latin root meaning 'luck' or 'of luck.' It has a gold color. This potion, like most, has side effects and risks, mainly reckless behavior. In addition, if it is consumed in a large amount, it can be very toxic," Tom answered in a smooth and calm voice.

"Even deadly! Very good, Tom. Ten points to Slytherin," Professor Slughorn exclaimed. Syrin choked back a laugh as she watched Fae's face change from surprised to annoyed. "Please open your books and turn to page twenty-five. You will have the rest of class to complete the assignment on the board. You may begin now."

Fae was halfway done her assignment when Syrin slid a piece of folded parchment over to her. Fae opened it and read the note.

_Where were you this morning? Heard you woke up and you were nowhere to be found..._

Fae stared at the note, surprised that Syrin was worried enough to ask about it. She picked up her quill and responded.

_I was just around the castle. I couldn't sleep, guess I've got a lot on my mind... I sneak out a lot. Don't let Belle or Evelyn worry you._

Fae had gone back to her assignment, but she was surprised to get a response from Syrin.

_Well, okay. But if you have a lot on your mind and you need someone to talk to, I'm always here. _

Fae was shocked and touched that Syrin had said that to her. Maybe sometimes it's easier to say what you're feeling if you write it down. She'd have to remember that, it might come in handy.

* * *

><p>Tom Riddle had spent his day plotting, which was nothing unusual, but this was something bigger than normal. He was going after the Chamber of Secrets. He knew the Chamber was built by his grand ancestor Salazar Slytherin, and he was determined to find it. He yearned for the power that was hidden inside its walls. This girl, Syrin Goldry, might be his ticket to finding the Chamber of Secrets but she couldn't know that. She obviously didn't know where her blood traced, but Tom could tell his own kind apart from others.<p>

He turned a corner, when a certain pair of green eyes caught his, "Ah, Miss Goldry."

Syrin turned around, her cheeks suddenly turning a light shade of red, "Oh. Hi, Tom."

Tom smiled, he felt an sense of power washing over him, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Y-You have?" Syrin was surprised to suddenly get so much attention from someone, especially Tom Riddle. She drew in a quick breath as he stepped towards her.

"Yes, and those friends of yours... Very interesting. They're all Ravenclaw, are they not?"

"They are... I met them on the train yesterday. They're all very nice, and we have some classes together, so..." she noticed that she was rambling again. She tended to do that a lot when she got nervous. Syrin leaned against the wall, holding her books across her chest.

Tom took another step forward, "It doesn't seem like you fit in their group. Do you feel like you belong with them?"

Syrin was surprised and a bit upset at his words, "Yes, I feel like I belong with them! I've never felt more comfortable around people than I do with them. Who else would I belong with?"

"Someone who sees you for what you really are. Someone who appreciates you... Someone who sees how special you really are," Tom placed his arms on the wall on either side of her, and leaned over her, "Someone like me..."

Syrin looked up, gazing into his eyes, "Y-You think I belong with you?"

Tom nodded. "And I'll prove it," he said as he leaned down and captured her lips with his in a breath taking kiss.


End file.
